Orange Nocturne
by RozErika
Summary: If you're stuck in the rain, I'm coming to get you. Even though you are stupid to think that I'm gonna save you. OCxBeelzebub oneshot for Sweetbubbelgirl!; Features some yuri content! Don't like? Don't read!


**DISCLAIMER – ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO 07****TH**** EXPANSION, NOT ME**

**Request again for Sweetbubbelgirl; Or as I call her, Reena XD**

**Pairings - OC x Beelzebub = Rinni x Beelzebub**

**WARNING CONTAINS LESBIAN YURI WARNING WARNING DON'T LIKE IT?  
DON'T READ  
**

**

* * *

**

"Where is that Rinni anyway?" Beelzebub muttered to herself as she opened her umbrella. It was difficult to open at first, but soon she was able to, and went off into the heavy rain.

The droplets of liquid fell in buckets as the yellow-haired girl dragged through the masses of water. It was only Friday, but why did it have to rain cats and dogs? Virgilia was wrong: It _did_ rain for the whole week. "She isn't at the sleepover yesterday."

The golden sun didn't seem to pop up from the clouds that morning, and a blanket of grey clouds covered the sky as though to hide the sun from the world. Beelzebub sighed in exasperation as rain water fell onto her hair and clothes, making her wet and cold.

She could still recall what her sisters had decided:

_"Eh? Why me?" Beelzebub exclaimed in surprise, throwing her arms up in emphasis. The plate of cookies fell and crashed in a smash, leaving the pieces of porcelain and crumbs to litter the floor. They soon disappeared into a burst of gold. But she was still throwing quite a fit. "Why do I have to look for her?"  
_

_Lucifer folded her arms. "Well, you ARE Rinni-chan's big sister...Right?"_

_"Yeah, that's true...But that's absurd!"_

_"But you ARE her beloved sister...Right?" Lucifer said slowly.  
_

_The other sisters -excluding Beelzebub, nodded in agreement. Even Asmodeus, and Beelzebub's jaw dropped._

_"And because you're the only one she depends on, why not you search for her?" Lucifer pointed out.  
_

_Beelzebub still had the distorted shocked look on her face, and her red eyes gleamed with worry and anger for her sisters. She simply stuck out her bottom lip, as though to object her elder. But in the end, she pouted. She had no choice, didn't she?_

_"Fine! Fine fine fine! I'll look for her, but you must, at least reward me somehow!" Beelzebub decided,  
_

_"Candied tea? Blueberry muffins?" Leviathan suggested._

_"What about butter croissants? With strawberry jam?" Satan joined in, thinking the most of the sugar possibilities. Beelzebub just blinked, wondering about the delicacies she craved for. However, upon thinking, she shook her head to drive away the thoughts._

_"Heeyyy, what about some chocolate sundae? With that delicious sugar cookie on top? With tons of cream?" Asmodeus chimed in, rubbing her hands together, and water dripped from her mouth. Beelzebub twitched._

_"Alright! If I bring Rinni back, you make sure to give me all of those treats! All of them!" Beelzebub burst, curling her hands into fists as she glared at the amused girls.  
_

_"Only if you bring her back." Belphegor said quietly, who was snickering silently inside. She could hear Mammon, who did the same._

_"OF COURSE I WILL!"_

Beelzebub sighed. She wanted to kill her sisters when she return, but she had to find Rinni first. Battler hinted she was picking blueberries the day before, but decided to find more until the storm hit. He thought that she was probably playing hide-and-seek with the other sisters. Beelzebub simply didn't believe him. However, thinking about it made her anxious and full of worry. She, at least, wanted her to come back. But now the water had trickled down her sleeves of her jacket, sending a chill down her spine as she hugged herself in attempt to keep warm.

When she came across a small riverbank, she had no trouble hopping over. There were muddy footsteps on the ground, but in the heavy downfall, Beelzebub took no notice of them at all.

The more she ventured deeper into the forest that she walked into, the more unclear her surroundings had been. She also had trouble trying to avoid the branches that hung unexpectedly.

"What the--Ow! Who in Golden Land puts a branch here--Ah! Damn it what is that- Ah!--"

She didn't see a pebble that was lying all by itself on the ground when she tripped over it. There was nothing to prevent her from falling, and all she could see was the rain, and the ground.

"Ouch!"

Beelzebub felt her face hit the wet ground as she landed on her stomach. Much more to be worse, the ground was mud and her face was painted with the brown color that disgusted her.

"Why didn't I bring my cheese cake with me?" She tried to brush them off, but she realized that she was clawing at her face, failing to remove the chocolate brown water from her eyes. The objects she had seen with her eyes were blur and hard to identify. Sighing, she rubbed them with her red sleeve.

Picking up her umbrella (which was miraculously unstained), she stumbled through the trees; glad that her vision had cleared. It was only a small bothersome to forget until she heard a small squeak.

A squeak? Beelzebub thought it was a squeak at first, but it sounded more like a 'tsk' sound;faint but audible. It sounded like a person, actually. She looked all around to find the source of the sound, and found a small entrance to what appeared to be a cave.

She can hear rustling sounds in there, and a yelp. Cautiously approaching it -despite her staggering-, she knelt down to peer into the hole. It was big enough for two persons to crawl through, and a big space was seen at the end of the cave. Crawling on her hands and knees, and an umbrella in one hand, she tried to dodge the sharp stones that hung at the top of the tiny tunnel.

In the space was dark and quiet, and there was a dim light in the center. It looked like a tray of candles, and there was something big laying there.

No, it looked like a person!

"Who's there?" A voice asked. A big shadow loomed over Beelzebub and she blinked. "Who's there?"

"Uhh...No one." Beelzebub replied. Out went a growl. Beelzebub looked around, then at herself. It was her stomach.

"Beelz? When did you come here?" The familiarity was noticed and a silhouette appeared at the dim light. There was a body of what appeared to be a small girl, with orange pigtails and a pair of red eyes.

Beelzebub was dumbfounded. "R-Rinni?"

* * *

"How did you get lost here?" Beelzebub asked, sitting beside Rinni after the reaction of the surprise meeting they had. Rinni offered her a cheese pie, and Beelzebub bit hungrily into it.

"Yeah, I kinda had the dizziness when the storm hit." Rinni laughed, and scratched her head. She didn't wear her uniform as usual, for as she wore a black dress with yellow and white laces. It seems that whatever the light made the laces illuminate, but that didn't surprise Beelzebub. Rinni had always worn colorful outfits. "Since it was so blurry and foggy, I had no choice but to stay in this cave. Well, I got what I ate. The blueberries, of course."

She pointed to the basket. It was left clean for it not be painted with purple juice. Beelzebub licked her fingers, wanting to have some berries, but knew there was no more left.

Soon the two girls were dropped into silence, and neither did dare to speak. The rain became quite stronger with the winds, and to make it worse, lightning strikes and thunder follows. The bright flash brought the two to frights, shivers and non-stop trembling.

"You scared of thunder, Beelzebub?"

"N-No. It's just my stomach!"

"You're hungry? Gosh your stomach sounds just like an apocalypse."

"No it doesn't."

Their conversations got lesser and lesser each time a lightning bolt fell onto the land. Beelzebub then felt quiet and strange, as though Rinni was never sitting beside her before. Rinni thought the same too. And once more, she had her tiredness and annoyance growing.

"Ahh! The rain's getting heavier and heavier every minute! What are we supposed to do to get out of this mess?" Rinni complained, throwing up a fit and kicking her legs childishly.

Beelzebub noticed something. _Why can't you just get back with magic?_

But she kept her mouth shut, as she felt calm and glad with Rinni beside her. In fact, she didn't want to go back. Three words that she could only think of escaped her lips,

"I don't know."

Rinni looked expectantly surprised and sighed exhaustively. She looked tired, weary and white. Beelzebub took the opportunity to query her.

"Rinni-chan?"

"Yeah?..."

Perhaps the question would come out right.

"You look ugly."

Maybe not.

"..." Rinni took some time to process what Beelzebub had said, and when she finally knew, a frown of misunderstanding was written at her face. Shock, unexpectedness, then offense. "What?"

"I said that you should _at least _smile!" Beelzebub cried, trying to defend herself. Before Rinni could say anything else, she grabbed her cheeks in each hand and pulled them to make a long stretch. Avoiding the orange-head's eyes, she continued to pull them longer, but more gentle. She wasn't trying to tear open her mouth, was she? No, it doesn't look like it; but Rinni looked mad and grumpy.

She took Beelzebub's wrists, then hands, to prise her fingers off from her red cheeks. It did hurt and it was absolutely painful. Too painful that her muscles started to ache. "B-Bheelz! Shtop-!"

Rinni didn't want to face this problem again, and she didn't want to do it ever.

They kept fighting at each-other when Rinni was pushed back to the ground. She fell, and a lightning bolt struck. As the light soon brightened, Beelzebub saw a small sight that made her eyebrows rise. Beelzebub saw her blush. She grinned, "White with red stripes."

It only took a moment before Rinni would punch Beelzebub in the face, her face red with fury as she closed her legs to cover the 'gap'. Beelzebub fell and held the stone wall to balance herself. Despite hitting her head on the hard material, she just laughed.

"I didn't know Rinni-chan has a taste for panties~" Beelzebub commented, pointing a finger at Rinni's skirt. Rinni was still pink, but she eventually held a grin.

She smiled sheepishly, "Everybody does, right? Of course, I do know what Battler wears."

Now Beelzebub was interested. She leaned in front of Rinni, hands and knees, and stared at her with curious eyes. Her fangs showed as she asked eagerly, "What color? What color?"

Rinni grinned more and went over to her friend's ear. She whispered a word in it, and held a hand at her ear to give it a secretive touch. Beelzebub's eyes widened, then she giggled. She started laughing loudly, thinking that it was impossible for Battler to wear something that was so weird.

"Haha! I'd knew you laugh at that!" Rinni said, jabbing Beelzebub's shoulder with a finger.

Beelzebub wiped a tear and agreed, "Who else could laugh at Battler-sama? I need to tell onee-sama about this~"

Soon after the chat, Rinni grew quiet again. It was awkward again, and Beelzebub felt cold again.

There was a shivering noise, and Beelzebub thought it was herself. It was only she realized she wasn't the one shivering.

"Rinni...Are you cold?" Beelzebub asked, noticing Rinni's arms that wrapped around the orange-haired girl. She frowned at the sight of her friend desperately trying to keep warm like a freezing rabbit. She couldn't argue that the temperature was dropping.

Taking off her jacket, Beelzebub put it around Rinni's shoulders, in attempt to keep her warm. Rinni felt a warm sensation in her when the jacket was put onto her, and she looked at Beelzebub. Beelzebub smiled warmly and then leaned into Rinni's face.

Rinni was surprised to find her friend so close to her -too close that she started to blush, and her breath rose to a warm level. Beelzebub was only a centimeter and a half away from her face, yet Rinni was still crimson. Burning heat rushed up to her cheeks. She blinked multiple times.

"Wh-What are you d-doing." Rinni stammered, as Beelzebub's hand darted out from behind and made it's way to Rinni's cheek. It cupped her dark pink skin, gently, and Beelzebub leaned much more closer.

"I'm not really scaring, you, right?" Beelzebub smiled, her lips contorted to a pleasant smile of care and tender. Just seeing the yellow-haired stake almost a hair's breadth away from Rinni's face made her quite frightened yet angry. But the anger seemed to fade off, and, she wanted to smile. But the smile never did appear, to only place a blank look on Rinni's face. It was cute, innocent, that Beelzebub's smile grew more wider and mother-like. "You're so delicious, Rinni-chan~..."

"Ah-" Rinni felt a soft feeling on her right cheek, and much to her amazement, the lips of Beelzebub were planted onto it. It was soft, full of warmth, and gentle. Rinni's cheeks suddenly flush, but she froze as Beelzebub's lips rose and snaked its way to the upper course of her face. Her lips met her temples, and to her ear. "Uhh...Beelz, I think-Ow!"

Rinni was interrupted when a sharp pain bit her ear. Beelzebub moved away from her, proud and satisfied. Rinni was only left speechless.

"What did you just do, Beelzebub?" Rinni yelled, putting her hands to her cheeks as she glared furiously at her friend. Beelzebub just raised her shoulders in naive confusion.

"But you liked it." Beelzebub shrugged. Rinni blinked.

_I...LIKED it?_

"Oh no no no no no no no no I did not!" Rinni argued, shaking her vigorously as Beelzebub laughed under her breath. Rinni pushed the candle over, and the flames disappeared. The pair still argued, despite not seeing each other."You did that to scare me! You did that on purpose!"

"But you LIKED it~ Don't be a liar!"

"PERVERT!"

The two girls continued fighting at each other in the cave, absolutely forgetting that the rain had almost stopped.

* * *

"Onee-sama! I think I hear something!" Leviathan called out as she walked around a stony cave that she chanced upon. Lucifer turned around to see her sister waving at her frantically. "It sounds like Rinni and Beelzebub!"

"Really? Battler-sama! Over here!" Lucifer cried, showing Battler the way to where the 2nd Sister was. The sky was blue now, and the clouds had almost dispersed. It was drizzling, yet the Six Sisters and Battler were still searching for the missing pair.

Asmodeus popped up from a bush. "Where?"

She skipped over to where Battler was, and they stopped at a cave.

"Where does this lead to?" Mammon said, wondering where a dark tunnel could lead to. Belphegor shrugged. So did Satan.

Leviathan complained. "Hey, the sound stopped! I thought I heard shouting!"

Battler crouched and tried to peer whatever was in the cave, and crawled into it. It was pitch-black, but Battler lighted his torch to see better. When he found his way into a space, he brightened up the contrast. He widened his eyes.

Rinni was sleeping on Beelzebub's shoulder, and the yellow-haired stake fell asleep on her friend's head. They looked cutely peaceful in their slumber, and Battler just twitched.

"Found them."

* * *

**OMG SO SHORT XDDD**  
**I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS TOO SHORT.**

**I MEAN REALLY. ITS LIKE...I dunno I wrote this for like 5 hours with so many delays.**

**But I FINISHED. PLEASE review and stuff like that. XD**


End file.
